With quality enhancement of people's life, karaoke applications are gradually entering into people's daily life, with increasingly rich functions.
The karaoke application is a combination of a music player and recoding software, which may not only play the original vocal, but also record singing of a user, and mix the recoded singing and an accompaniment to obtain a music file. The user may also upload the above music file onto the Internet, so that more people can hear his/her song.
Typically, when the user records his/her song, the karaoke application provides an accompaniment audio file to serve as accompaniment for recording the song of the user. However, in this way, the user can only sing alone, while cannot have the karaoke experience of singing with another person.